User talk:Teddy R1/Ted's Shop
Hi there order here! 10 red flowers 10 red flowers please.-- 12:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) okay befriend me and 10 clicks to the Framer's Apprentice mod Teddy_R1 is the best. Visit my page and my store Ted's shop 20:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) you don't have it out anymore-- 11:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) opps just clicks anything then. Teddy_R1 is the best. Visit my page and my store Ted's shop 11:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) clicked your magma drone module-- 11:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, sent the flowers. Teddy_R1. Visit my store Ted's shop 11:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) order 2 form 20bs and 1 nebular crystal. thanks. 21:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 32 clicks on my lego magazine rank 1 Factory mod rank 2 please. Items sent! 22:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You also get 5 free strawberries. wait, so 32 clicks on you factory rank2, right?? 23:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes please. done. 23:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you: Solar Power Cell I would like a Solar Power Cell please, thanks. Magazine166 (talk) 22:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Send a FR and 2 clicks on my Lego magazine Rank 1 22:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think I send you a friend request. After this, can we be friends? Magazine166 (talk) 22:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'll think about it I will sometimes block you for BCDs though. Did you click yet? Yeah, I just got 1 click to go. Magazine166 (talk) 22:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Oh, okay, thanks! Magazine166 (talk) 22:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Desert Spring Location Hi, sorry to bother you again, but I would like a Desert Spring Location, thanks! Magazine166 (talk) 22:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Got it 5 clicks on my factory mod rank 2 and I owe you 20 strawberries or is it 10? Anyways it was part of a discount. 23:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Um, it's not there. Magazine166 (talk) 23:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is. It is the top car thing. anyways, Items Sent! Oh, okay, I did some clicks. Thanks anyway! Magazine166 (talk) 23:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) New Order Hi, Ted, I would like the Anicent Spear Fragment 3 please. Thanks! Magazine166 (talk) 10:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure 7 clicks anywhere, items sent! 11:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Clicked you Pet Golem 3x, and you're Pet Water Bug 4x and thanks for the item! Magazine166 (talk) 12:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! nebs how many nebs do you have?? if you have 10, then i'll buy them. if you have more, whats the limit that i can buy?? 19:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I have 32 the max you can buy is 10. 20 clicks on my Pet golum. I sent you the nebs 21:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, im done clicking. 23:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) hi again 10 elemental earths, please. 01:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure 10 clicks on my pet water bug. Sorry it took so long I had to go to bed. Thanks for the barnstar. 11:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) no problem. ok, i will go click. 15:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i need 4 rough rubiesJJ#@! 17:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) my mln name is hanoldbuddydontletmedownJJ#@! 17:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 1 is the limit, 40 clicks on my golm, sorry for the delay, I had baseball. 23:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) that's ok, i added u to my friend list say yesJJ321 13:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i gave u the clicksJJ321 13:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! 20:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) thornax 10 thornax, please. 00:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) uh,, 1 click on anything. isn't it 2 clicks?? anyways, i will have to click later, im working on a project right now. really busy. 00:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) opps. post here when you have clikced. 00:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your bonehunter module. 03:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 11:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) hi 2 heroic stories 00:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks on my preformance 00:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ok, i will finish in a few seconds. 01:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) sent the items. 12:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) order i would like 4 rough sapphires jesuslover1503 19:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 160 clicks on my soundtrack! 20:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) idon't need them any more thanks! you have slow service BTW 03:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) umm, it's called I not as active anymore! I can't get here on my laptop! nebs i\d like to buy 10 nebs. 22:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, due to low stock my price has changed, 30 clicks on my soundtrack! 20:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, never mind about this order. I already got it. It's the one I was talking about on MLN Team. 21:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah....